1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dormer structures and methods and refers more specifically to a dormer structure having two parallel spaced apart side walls constructed as beams which dormer structure includes means at the four corners thereof for lifting the dormer into position in an opening in roof structure of a building in which a dormer is to be installed and flashing secured to the dormer around the exterior thereof on a line adjacent the opening in the roof structure in which the dormer is to be installed.
The dormer structure of the invention is installed by lifting the dormer into an opening cut in the roof structure of a building in which it is to be installed and placing the dormer so that the ends of the parallel spaced apart side walls acting as beams rest on bearing walls of the building structure which are the sole support of the dormer in accordance with the method of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, dormer structures for building structures especially dormer structures for houses added after the houses have been built have been constructed within an opening cut in the roof structure of the house. The dormer construction of the past has required days or even weeks to complete, thus requiring the opening in the roof to be maintained for a considerable period of time. Maintaining the opening the roof for any considerable period of time is undesirable due to the vagarities of weather and is particularly undesirable in winter during cold weather.
Further, the construction of a dormer at the roof level of a house from individual pieces of lumber and the like requires a considerable amount of time even under the best circumstances and is somewhat dangerous for workmen.
Accordingly, with prior dormer structure and methods of construction, there is risk of damage to the building structure in which the dormer is to be placed and to the surrounding site as well as risk of injury to workmen. Dormer construction is thus more complicated and expensive than necessary using prior structures and methods.